


Alcohol Lite

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, nicole is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: Waverly finds out last minute about Dolls' birthday, so she mobilizes her forces and gets to work planning a party





	

“Alright, I’ll meet you there at 8. And bring booze,” Waverly said into her phone.

“Wait Wave-” Nicole never got to finish her sentence. Waverly hung up too quickly. She frowned for a moment, guilty for cutting off her girlfriend, but banished the thought from her mind. 

It had been a little more than forty five minutes since she found out that today of all days was Dolls’ birthday. Obviously she had to do  _ something  _ for him, and since she had no idea where he was living the next best thing Waverly could think of was to throw him a party down at the police station.

But planning a party in an hour and a half was not something one could do alone, no matter how good at it one was. Waverly had to pull out all the stops. She had already enlisted Wynonna in Dolls Distraction Duty- which didn’t take nearly as much convincing as she thought it would- and Nedley had been kind enough to stay out of her way with minimal grumbling. Waverly was left to deal with...everything else. Luckily she wasn’t quite alone on that one. Waverly grinned at the thought. Nicole was pretty much the only reliable presence in her life, and for that she was forever grateful.

Speaking of reliable, her phone rang from her pocket and Waverly sprang to answer it.

“So uh, I hope you’re ready because it turns out that the lead was a bust,” Wynonna said before Waverly could greet her.

“It was fake, of course it was a bust,” she responded. “You couldn’t have thought of  _ any _ other way to distract him?”

“He’s very persistent,” Wynonna hissed. Waverly raised her eyebrows even though Wynonna couldn’t see her. 

“Ok, well, how long do I have?”

“Twenty minutes? At most.” Great.

“Ok just...make sure you’re the one driving.” The line went dead, and Waverly looked around the half decorated office in dismay. Her expression hardened; she was going to finish this because Dolls was her friend and she’d be damned before she let a little constraint like time mess up her plans.

Twenty minutes flew by. Waverly sent a text to Nicole, informing her of their situation, and then all her energy went towards setting up decorations and cleaning up messy work stations. She barely finished by the time she heard Wynonna loudly walking towards the office.

“I can’t believe that lead was a fake,” she shouted in a tone that sounded highly suspicious. Waverly could practically hear Dolls’ eye roll from where she stood. She lunged for the lights, plunging the office into darkness.

“Where’d you say it came from anyway?” Dolls asked as he opened the door and flicked on the light.

“Surprise!” Waverly shouted at the pair. Dolls looked absolutely baffled, his jaw dropped, which Wynonna laughed at. She snapped a picture of him with her phone, then turned to examine the office. Waverly thought she did pretty well decorating the black badge office space in the time she had.

“How- what?” Dolls stammered.

“Happy birthday!” Waverly said. “I hope you don’t mind it was a little last minute. I found out by accidentally looking at your medical file. Were you even going to tell us?”

“N-no.”

“Looks awesome, Waverly. But where’s the booze?” Wynonna asked before Dolls could pester her with anymore questions. She searched the room with an eye open for her target. Waverly glanced at her watch and frowned.

“Nicole was supposed to be here ten minutes ago with it.” A knock at the door made her look up, and Waverly grinned to see her girlfriend peeking her head around the door. “Perfect timing!” She bounced over and grabbed Nicole’s hand, dragging her into the room.

“Haught! Please tell me you brought beer.” Wynonna nodded at the plastic bag she was holding. 

“We don’t actually need any, because this isn’t a real party,” Dolls said

“You shush. Waverly was nice enough to arrange this for you.” Wynonna patted his shoulder. “So where is it?” Nicole turned beet red.

“Ok before you freak out, I did my best.” She glanced at them sheepishly as she pulled out a pack of ginger ale.

“I know that it is called ale, but you do realize that doesn’t have any alcohol in it, right?” Wynonna asked.

“Yes, I know.” At this point Nicole’s face was as red as her hair. “I couldn’t...actually buy any.”

“What was that?” Waverly asked.

“I mean I could have, and everyone does, but as an officer of the law I  _ really  _ can’t and so I panicked and improvised.” A confused look from Waverly prompted her to continue. “You have to be twenty one to buy alcohol.” She mumbled.

“Oh my god you’re still a kid,” Wynonna cackled, doubling over. “This is just perfect!”

“Wait, you mean that you’re younger than me?” Waverly said.

“I was trying to tell you! You hung up on me!”

“I didn’t want a party anyway,” Dolls tried to interject. He didn’t sound very convincing, as he was still glancing around the room in awe. 

“It’s ok babe.” Waverly planted a kiss on Nicole’s reddened cheek. “That was very creative of you.” Nicole covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“Next time please put Wynonna on booze duty.”

“I think that’s for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed. If you want to ask me questions or just yell about ships in general im biverly-earp on tumblr. Leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
